minecraft:empire of ore
by jeremylm
Summary: first story comment what you think


MINECRAFT:Empire of ore

Thousands of years ago,the world was blank,then there where the ores. The ores where a group of races of mineralistic origin their civilizations rose the three main ones formed a small but powerful empire,they where the irons,golds,and redstones. The irons where the main military force of the empire,they are skilled with tactics and defence but get extremely paranoid easily. The golds handle most of the tradeing in empire they are as calm and peaceful as they are greedy. The redstones are tech lords they advanced the empire faster then the other races could. But then something came,the emeralds, they were alone but far more advanced then the other races but they were peaceful and happily joined the empire.

The emeralds told stories of gates leading to other worlds,not long after the story's started a redstone by the name of Artus created the first dimensional gate using the material known as obsidian or as the golds called it "black glass". A small team of irons and one Redstone whent into the portal and after a hour all the team came back unharmed they told about a world filled with fire and lava and so they call it the "nether". Years later the redstones made the first spacecraft,but it was not of there design when the emeralds came they did so from the ground, a steam crack open from the pressure revealing numeral craft,the redstones found them first they took one of the smaller ships and left. the ships name was "EON 1" and was part of a frigate class for later models,then the iron scientist known as Eosen developed n rounds or "nether rounds" on his expedition in the nether he found a gas that when hit by the blast of gunpowder,made a super heated light that went thou almost anything, so he name the light LASER after he made n rounds he made a rifle that was able to use them, using the standard iron rifle" the fist" he changed the mag and barrel to withstand the heat of the rounds, making the mag airthite and lining the barrels with black glass making "the light fist".

Years later greater things happen,The colozation of the solar system but one thing made clear was a question,are we anser is...yes,on every single moon the ores founds there was a shrine,a shrine made of bones and unknown stone and black glass representing a city of black. But at the final one had something. This is what Redstone "carnis"found at the shrine.

/Landing sir/said the iron pilot as it landed the slayer class dropship on the snow covered ground/affirmative/said Carnis,his mission was to see what lifeform is in the shrine,he slowly walked toured the doors to the shrine,he opens them and entered,then stops noticing the throne with the alien on it,the creature was 9 feet tall and had sickly white skin,it breathing was raspy and slow and it had purple glowing eyes that seemed to pierce his soul if he had one then it spoke 'Who are you' /i am redstone model 1345,my designated name is Carnis/'Redstone?at last! i have been waiting for a long time for your race'/really?/'actually all of the ores! I want to see how my creations fared'/please explain./'I am the last of the race known as the "enders"we were the dominant race of the galaxy but we hit by a plege that wiped all life from the galaxy, i made you nghhhh!'he criged in his chair after he said 'I am g..glad i made your race, all of them all immortal,all immune to all diseases and together in peace and as i die...i give you all a gift of being able to travel between galexies...my greatest invention the enderwarp engine'after he said that a pedestal rises out of the ground holding a black sphere't..take it...'then he closes he closes his eyes for death.

After what happened they locked the planet and named it "end". years after they made the gateworld,a moon that was made into a giant portal to harness the engine's power for there galaxy and empire was dying of resource starvation and the last leader's poor choices. They sent hundreds of ships thou the gate and hoped for the best,not knowing what lied ahead


End file.
